Losing Bookmarks
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: When Raven loses a bookmark somewhere in Titans Tower, she reluctantly accepts Beast Boy's help. Oneshot...Slight implied BBRae.


Notes: Well, I'm back from my trip. I had this idea in my head for a few days and finally got around to getting it typed up. This is based on something that always happens to me…losing my bookmarks…while I'm still reading the book no doubt! I thought it would be a good, cute idea for a one-shot, so here it is. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the quote in the story.

It was the most comical sight that Beast Boy had seen in a while. The day had started out perfectly ordinary.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, controller in hand, waiting for Cyborg to make an appearance for the day. He desperately wanted to go hand to hand in a duel and waiting, especially patiently, wasn't his strong suite.

Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen. Recently, Robin had taken it upon himself to teach the alien to cook. His first task, microwave dinners. Cyborg, well, he was deep in the recesses of the garage, adding a new shine to the T-Car. So, for the time being, Beast Boy was bored.

Raven had shown up just a few minutes later, a book in hand, page marked by a carefully placed finger. This wasn't unusual for the girl. It was as a part of her attire as her cloak.

What he found comical wasn't the book's title or even the thickness of the novel. What he found so hilarious was what Raven did next. Almost as if she wasn't aware of his presence, she stepped before the couch, got down on hands and knees and peered underneath.

"Uh…Raven," he asked, trying not to submit to laughter "What are you doing?"

The girl in question, clearly startled, banged a hand upon the bottom of the couch, wincing as she did so. Her eyes met his momentarily, shaking her hand of the pain before she answered, "I'm looking for something." With that, she stood to her feet, brushing her cloak of invisible dust, her left hand still keeping the place in her book.

"I kinda got that already," Beast Boy stated, "but why are you searching under the couch?"

"Because it's small," she replied, "and because…I don't know where I lost it."

"Well, what is it," he questioned, "Maybe I can help."

Hearing these words, Raven's eyebrow lowered in suspicion, "And why would you want to do that?"

Beast Boy looked around the room, indicating its vast emptiness, "Because I'm bored. What else?"

"Okay," she finally told him, accepting his answer as truth, "I lost a bookmark."

"That's it," he asked once the initial shock wore off, "Don't you have a hundred of those things?"

"Did you ever wonder why I had so many," Raven asked and he shrugged, "It's because I keep losing them."

"Well, okay," he shrugged again, "What's it look like?"

"It's black," Raven told him, which was information that didn't surprise him, "There's a red rose on it, along with a quote. I forget what it is for the moment."

"Where'd you last see it," Beast Boy continued the questioning.

"Playing detective now, huh," Raven asked in a deadpan and then sighed, "I last saw it in my room. I was reading and when I reached for it, the bookmark wasn't there."

"Maybe it's still in there."

"And what makes you think I'll allow you in my room," she stated rather than asked, as he headed back towards the hallway, "It's not in there anyway. I looked everywhere."

"Well, if you know that you saw it there last, it's probably still there. You just didn't notice it," he commented.

"And how would you know?"

"I've been thousands of different animals, remember," he told her. Raven merely gave him an 'and what about it?' look, "It's like when a dog buries a bone. He knows that he buried it in the backyard or in the rose garden, but when he can't find it, he still knows its there somewhere and he'll keep searching."

"So you're comparing me to a dog?"

"No," Beast Boy nearly yelled before any dark energy could grab at him, "It's just an example. No need to get offensive."

Raven nodded, her form of an apology, "Okay, but you only get five minutes. If you can't find it, we'll move on from there." It wasn't a statement, but a command. Beast Boy was sure that if he wasn't out by the time Raven informed, he'd be sent out on a flying carpet of black energy.

Even with the light on, it was still hard to see inside Raven's room. The black seemed to suck the light out of everything, but his natural animalistic traits allowed him to see clearly.

He first looked over towards her bed, where he assumed that she had been reading. A quick glance at the area near the foot of the bed revealed nothing. The same was to be said for the bed itself.

Crouching down on all fours, he peered underneath it, into the even inkier darkness. Distorted by shadows, his gaze nearly passed over the outline of a small object. His green eyes squinted only slightly, making out the full shape of it. If not for the blotch of red in the middle of it, he would have disregarded it as miscellaneous trash. Of course, it would have occurred to him eventually that the words 'Raven' and 'trash' didn't even belong in the same line of thought, much less a sentence.

"Thirty seconds," Raven told him, "Let's-"

"This what you were looking for," he asked, picking it up and showing it to her with an accompanying flick of the thin material.

To say that Raven was dumbfounded would have been an understatement. Truly, she had thought that it wasn't in her room at all. She was sure that she had checked that

spot only minutes before traveling to the common room to continue the search there. She took it out from his fingers and looked down at it.

"True friendship is like a rose. We can't realize its beauty until it fades," Raven read aloud. Beast Boy merely looked puzzled, "It's the quote. It's one of my favorites actually."

"Why," Beast Boy couldn't help himself in asking. He was naturally curious as to why Raven chose the quote as one of her favorites.

"Because it's true," she replied, "Regardless of that, thank you for finding my bookmark."

"You're welcome," Beast Boy beamed. He continued to stand in the exact same spot.

"One more thing Beast Boy," Raven interrupted the happy song going through his head at his victory.

"What?"

The next moment he was sent flying out of her room, true to his earlier prediction. He only caught a glimpse of Raven smirking at him before the door closed.

"At least she didn't smack me," Beast Boy thought out loud to himself. He stood to his feet and returned to the common room.

"Man, what took you so long," were the words that greeted him as he entered, "I've been waiting for five minutes."

Beast Boy groaned at this before grinning to himself, "It's nothing." He decided to keep his secret to himself…how he had not only found Raven's bookmark, but had seen even a glimpse of what could be a smile. For now…life was good.


End file.
